Fleetwater Horses
The Fleetwater Stud (http://www.fleetwaterstud.co.uk) originated in 1973 with the purchase of the Premium Hunter Brood Mare Opushka. From her papers it was discovered that she was an Elite Graded Trakehner from Kirov Stud in Russia. From the same family as Olympic Dressage Silver Medallist “Pepel” and her granddam “Corinna”, born at the main stud at Trakehnen. Corinna’s daughter “Corrida” founded the much prized C - Line in the German Stud Book. Opushka was the first Trakehner mare Elite Graded in England. OPUSHKA has proved the strength of her pedigree by producing stock that has won up to International level, and the next generations are showing the same promise. She has produced 15 foals in 16 breeding years. Amongst them are: DATE UP Mare 1970 by Dated Piece (TB). 2 times Norwegian National Showjumping champion. Medallist at Pan American Games. Jumped in World Championship in Dublin. A very highly regarded broodmare, producing foals in USA by Abdullah, Galoubet etc many by embryo transfer. VERUSHKA Graded mare 1974 by Silver Chest (TB) - Winner of mare grading 1981. DAM of 9 foals including: Valis: British Sports horse stallion. Winner in dressage to Medium level. Trained to Prix St. Georges. Sire of Kissogram Kate (see details of her latest foal below) Velocity:Graded Trakehner mare. Select graded British Warmblood mare. Top price at first High Performance sale. Vitesse:Top price at first Addington High Performance sale. Vital Times: SHGB graded stallion. Producing competition horses in all spheres especially eventing. Vitouschka: Graded Trakehner Broodmare. Exported to France. Dam of Fleetwater Vanity Fair by Mayhill HIGH SPOT Graded mare 1975 by Derrick (TB). Graded Trakehner. Advanced dressage. Reserve for British Young Riders Team Dam of Hallingbury Fleetwater L’Ecosse winner of many Medium & Advanced dressage competitions and £196 BSJA in 3 outings FLEETWATER OPPOSITION Stallion 1977 by Muschamp Danube.Graded in Britain and in Germany. Team and individual gold medal winner at Junior European Event Championship 1983. Advanced Dressage. TBF Award of excellence. Sire of: Summer Song BF: Winner Compiegne International Three Day Event. 4th Saumur International TDE, Team silver medallist at World Equestrian Games at The Hague. 8th Badminton Horse Trials (Double clear), short listed for Olympics Atlanta 1996 Opposition MP: 3rd Newcomers Championships, 4th Foxhunter Championships, winner of Best British Bred award and Breeder prize at Horse of the Year Show 1995. Now grade A. Jumped Internationally. Utopian Opposition: Graded Anglo European stallion. International showjumper, winner Zwolle 1999, winner Anglo European Grand Prix Championships 1999. Opposition Heracles: British Eventing Breeding Champion at both 5 years and 6 years. FLEETWATER OPPIDAN Gelding 1980 by Muschamp Danube. Advanced eventer, won Gatcombe, placed Burghley 3 day event. Also nearly Grade A show jumping and Advanced Medium Dressage. FLEETWATER OLYMPUS Stallion 1984 by Downlands Hasardeur. TBF Graded and performance tested. Graded BWBS. Champion riding horse, Dressage to Medium level. Masterlock finalist with top showjumping marks. Qualified Novice Horse Trials Championship in first season. Grandsire of: Woodlands Unique Comet: 6 year old winner British Eventing Breeding Championship. Intermediate Event Horse Olympus Hale Bop: AHS Grade A Premium stallion. For photoshttp://www.fleetwaterstud.co.uk/index_files/Page400.htm or to contacthttp://www.fleetwaterstud.co.uk/index_files/Page447.htm Fleetwater Stud for more information visit www.fleetwaterstud.co.uk Category:Breed